Kamen Rider Cyber
by Gundam-Knight-Chris
Summary: In the late 21st Century, technology has expanded worldwide to the point that mankind relies on it completely. However, this has led to the birth of malicious programs called Virals, who seek to destroy all of humanity by conquering cyberspace. It is up to an amnesiac hacker to combat this threat as Kamen Rider Cyber. Into the Network and Hack the Impossible!


**What's up, everyone! This is GKC here bringing you the first chapter to the story of Kamen Rider Cyber. I still haven't found a distinctive genre to cross it over with, but then I realized, that in Cyberspace, it is like the Matrix. Everything is connected in the Internet. So now the Riders and the Virals have free reign to enter the datastream of TV shows, movies, anime, and all that.**

 **I've already got all of the petitions for the Riders. Big thanks to these fellows: maxpower02, RedRat08, Gadget the Critic, and Firem78910.**

 **Anyway, Upgrade Program Cores for the Riders are left up to me, but maxpower02 provided me with Data's own Cores. So I've got a great idea on what to do with them. And for the super forms.**

 **Now for the disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider or any other fictional material (except for Cyber and everything related to it that is). All rights belong to their respective owners.**

 **Now let's get this party started… BEGIN!**

* * *

 **Bold** _-_ Driver/Weapon Noises

 _Italics - Inner Thoughts_

 _ **Bold Italics**_ \- Viral Speech

* * *

 **Kamen Rider Cyber**

* * *

 _In the 21st Century, technology has expanded to the point of engulfing the world. Mankind uses the vast network of information to extend their horizons._

 _However, with these expansions came terrible dangers…_

 _With every access to the Datastream, dangers erupted from the hands of vile hackers who desired nothing but power and greed. This led to the creation of the cybernetic hostile organisms known as Virals in the year 2055._

 _The Virals attacked networks throughout the world, targeting military installations, nuclear reactors, and civilian hospitals. Their scourge corrupted the entirety of the network and spread chaos throughout humanity without them realizing it._

 _However, a small group of hackers came together to fend off the Virals. They called themselves 'Virus-Buster'. Among them is their leader, IQ, who developed a new system that could eliminate the Virals for good._

 _This… is where our story begins._

* * *

 **[Tokyo, Japan]**

* * *

The many citizens on the lone Asian island were going about their daily routines. And quite a few of them were on either their phones or another electronic device.

"Hey, did you hear that Natsumi just got an email about Tonomura from Class 2-B?" A teenage girl texted over her cellphone.

"Yeah, she looked so cute all flustered and stuttering like that." Another girl texted right back.

"Ah mou, it's no fair that she gets such a hot guy instead of me." A third whined as she texted her friends.

Meanwhile as the texts went through, a sputtering of dark red particles were forming through the bandwaves of the network.

* * *

 **[Datastream]**

* * *

Within the hardware of thousands upon thousands of computers, programs designed to assist their human users foraged around. Helping deliver text mail, upload video data, run gaming programs, or adjusting music levels.

One program that was about to deliver a letter suddenly froze in place. Then its head twitched followed by the green circuitry turning into a hateful red as it suddenly morphed with the help of the malevolent data particles that infested the Internet. With a loud synthetic cry, the particles manifested around the program as it formed into a knight-like being clad in black data armor with red pulsing circuitry running along its body and armor. A pair of vicious purple eyes appeared behind a wolf-shaped helmet. It summoned a cybernetic broadsword.

" _ **Corruptors, come forth!"**_ The infected program commanded as the dark red particles separated then reformed into dozens of humanoid beings that wore full black bodysuits with burning red circuit lines and faceless black helmets. _**"Destroy everything in sight!"**_

The Corruptors followed their leader's orders and attacked any innocent program that got in their way by using disc-shaped weapons with glowing, vibrating red edges.

" _ **With this much chaos, mankind will fall before the might of the Virals."**_

"Yare, yare," A tired voice spoke out, surprising the infected program as they stared at a shadowed figure lazily approaching. "You guys picked the worst time to interrupt my movie time. Now I've gotta delete you."

" _ **Kisama! Who are you?"**_ The Viral demanded.

"Me? Watashi wa… hacker da." The figure replied, holding up a black cylinder with a glowing white core. "Henshin."

 **ACCESS GRANTED!**

* * *

 **[BREAK]**

* * *

The screen fizzes until several 1's and 0's overlapped the entirety until forming the title of the story, "Kamen Rider Cyber".

The green circuitry within the word 'Cyber' starts to flow until the camera fades.

* * *

 **[BREAK]**

* * *

 **Hack 1:** The Network Hero, Watashi wa Kamen Rider!

* * *

 **[Kogami Cyber Cafe]**

* * *

In a seemingly normal internet cafe, several teenagers dressed in street clothes were going in and out of the building.

Yep, nothing out of the ordinary.

"KAI SHIKINAMI!" A loud female voice yelled loudly, comically shaking the cafe building and scaring a few passerbys.

Well, ordinary is overrated anyways… Let's get on with meeting the hero of our story, shall we?

We find our hero lazing on his bed with a manga book over his face. Speaking of which, the entirety of the bedroom was laced with every known techno gizmo on the planet from TVs to computers to game systems and various other electronics. There was a bookshelf with manga, video games, and movies. The young individual laid on a one-person bed with a dark blue blanket tossed over their body.

Our hero reached up and removed the comic, revealing a young man in his early twenties or late teens with a bishounen face, groggy light blue eyes, messy dark brown hair with frosted white and blue tips, and light skin. He seemed rather lanky, yet there was a decent amount of muscle on his body. He sat up with a groan, revealing a black barcode on his back that seemed to shimmer in the light.

"I'm up already…" The youth groaned, holding his head before glancing at his bedroom door. "And she'll be coming in right about… Now."

The door was suddenly thrown open as a coffee mug was thrown at the man, but he caught it in his hand without even looking as he yawned.

"Kai, get your lazy butt out of bed and start doing your chores!" The young man's assailant shouted, revealing themselves to be an eleven year old girl with black hair in a hime-cut, chocolate brown eyes, olive skin, and puffed cheeks. She wore a yellow sundress with a blue coat that seemed two-sizes too big for her.

"Yeah, yeah, I heard you the first time, Mizuki." The young man, Kai Shikinami, popped his neck while setting the coffee mug on the counter. "I'll get around to it after I've had a shower… and some breakfast… and some me time…"

Mizuki Kogami, the self-proclaimed 'assistant manager' of the internet cafe pouts. "You better! Onee-chan left _me_ in charge today while she's out shopping. So you better not slack off like you usually do!"

"Mou, you're such a loudmouth sometimes…" Kai sighed, slipping out of bed dressed in black pajama pants with lines of green data stitched into the fabric. "Alright. I'll make sure things get done."

The little girl gave the young man a mild glare then nodded in acceptance. "Good. You know how Onee-chan gets when you slack off."

The brunette yawned, shuffling out of bed and heading to his closet to grab his day clothes. "The things I do for this cafe…" He muttered to himself.

While Kai was busy getting ready for the day, a cellphone with a miniature keyboard and a symbol on the surface that looked to be a letter 'C' made up of 1's and 0's, started vibrating.

* * *

 **[Meanwhile…]**

* * *

At the supermarket, all of the occupants inside were staring in awe. Well, the men were anyway (plus a few women).

The object of their awe was a beautiful Japanese teenage girl with long, silky black hair, flawless white skin, warm chocolate brown eyes, an hourglass figure, and a charming smile. She wore a light pink long-sleeved shirt, a white scarf, a black thigh-length skirt, and brown shoes. The most eye-catching feature about her being her large… *ahem* 'assets'.

"Yo, Sumika-chan! Are you out shopping today?" A store clerk with a perverted look on his face asked the girl.

Sumika, who clearly had no idea she was being leered at lustfully, smiled at the man. "Oh yes, Goro-san, I'm gathering items for stew later. Kai-kun has been looking so tired lately." She replied sweetly.

"Kai-kun?" Goro, and all of the males (and females) gazing at the young woman felt their hearts clench in pain at the mention of the Internet Slacker at the Kogami Internet Cafe.

"Yep, he's a precious friend of mine." Sumika smiled as she hefted the basket filled to the brim with ingredients. "Mizuki is watching the store while I'm away."

' _So jealous!'_ Sumika's secret fans screamed in their heads.

"Ah, Kai-kun. I know about him." The store clerk felt his brow twitch at the mere mention of the afformated slacker.

"You do? That's great. He needs more friends besides those he makes on the Internet or in video games." The busty teen smiled.

The man grinned forcefully, trying his best not to scowl in front of the beautiful girl. "I'm sure he and I would get along great. Yes…" If Sumika had been a little more focused, she'd have noticed the lines of dark red coding traversing through Goro's pupils. "Get along great…"

* * *

 **[Kogami Cyber Cafe]**

* * *

"Order up." Kai said, placing a tray of caffeinated drinks down at a table with several teenage girls, who were looking at him all lovestruck. "Enjoy yourselves and try not to stare at the computer screen for long."

Speaking of which, Kai had dressed himself in his usual outfit: A dark blue shirt with green Japanese kanji that spelled 'Super Hacker' by utilizing 1's and 0's, a white hoodie, blue jean pants, blue-green sneakers, and high-tech goggles that hung around his neck.

"Hai, Kai-senpai." They replied with dream-like expressions.

The young man went to the back of the store, checking on the customers that were using the latest in VR technology. Most of them were using the Full-body Dive System while others used the VR headsets. So far, there didn't seem to be any problems so Kai wrote them all off as busy.

"Kai-kun," Mizuki appeared behind him, surprising the man. "Your phone's been vibrating all morning. Answer it so that it doesn't bother the customers!"

Kai rolled his eyes. "It's probably just another message." He passes the young girl. "I'll be right back."

"C-chotto matte! You can't just leave me with all of the customers!"

"I just did." The young man stated.

"Kai-kun! Kai-kun! KAI-KUN!" Mizuki yelled as her older brother figure left for his bedroom.

Once Kai arrived, he rubbed the back of his head. "Geez, who the hell would be texting me in the morning?" He picked up his CyPhone and flipped it open to look at the text. His once laid-back attitude now went dark when he noticed the name.

IQ.

"Another job, huh? Yare, yare, this IQ dude is making this a habit." Kai sighed, pressing a few keys on the keyboard to discover the location of his next target. "Hmm, Tokyo Supermarket. Wait… isn't that where Sumika-chan went?"

Realizing that one of his friends was in danger, he marched over to one of his computer screens and held out his hand to it. A shining green glow erupted from behind Kai's back as data covered his body.

"Into the Network." Kai declared as his physical body broke down into lines of code and entered the computer.

Mizuki chose that exact moment to enter Kai's bedroom. "Kai-kun, I need your-" The little girl stopped when she noticed that the young man was nowhere in sight. "N-nani? Where did he go!? Ah mou! Onee-chan is gonna scold me for this!"

* * *

 **[Datastream - Broadband]**

* * *

Within the Internet, green data particles clumped together until they reformed Kai, except his appearance had now changed. He wore a black/grey bodysuit with glowing blue circuitry like what you'd see in TRON with a section on his chest that had the kanji for 'Joker' written on it and a black full-face helmet.

"Alright. Now let's see where the code leads me." Kai, or rather, Joker said to himself as he snapped his fingers, calling forth a digital sports back that seemed to be based on a black Suzuki GSX-250R with blue circuitry and an emerald green headlight covering in the shape of a wide V-antenna.

A name popped up in his HUD about the vehicle: Machine Cyber.

Joker mounts the motorcycle and revs the engine. Kicking the kickstand up, he drove off in cyberspace.

A holographic keyboard appeared on his dashboard. He typed a few commands in. "Tracing corrupted data." He waited. "Trace found. Accessing nearest Data Terminal." A smirk wormed its way behind his helmet as he revved the accelerator and drives into a terminal of light, being absorbed inside as he moved at the speed of light.

' _I sure hope that Sumika-chan is alright. If anything happens to her, I'd lose my meal ticket.'_ Kai thought in his head.

* * *

 **[Virus-Buster HQ]**

* * *

In a rundown warehouse, a few hooded individuals were sitting at separate laptops tapping away, trying to discover any sign of their enemies.

Among them is a Vietnamese young man with a short and average figure, lightly tanned skin, short and slightly greased black hair, and a pair of thin-framed glasses on his face. He wore a black sweater, a pair of blue denim jeans and a pair of black boots. "Any readings?" He asked.

"None, bro. Viral Readings have been at an all-time low." A hacker wearing a dark green hoodie replied.

"Are you sure? Remember what happened last week when one of those Virals was on the loose." The man warned.

"Relax, Disruptor," A hacker wearing a light orange hoodie reassured the Vietnamese man. "If worse comes to worse, IQ will tell us to send security programs to deal with them."

"That isn't enough, Flame. These viruses exist to destroy all of humankind. We _need_ all of the Riders ready and able to fight these guys." Disruptor stated.

"Alright, alright, no need to bite my head off." The orange-hooded hacker known as Flame replied.

Before the dark green-hooded hacker could reprimand their co-worker, an alert blared on their laptop. "Crap! Viral Corruption detected!"

"Forest, give me a rundown!" Flame shouted, quickly typing on their own laptop. "Kuso, the virus is spreading in the network."

"Viral Rundown, complete! This reading…" Forest froze. "It's the same one from last week!"

"So the bastard managed to survive the purging sequence. Is there anyway for us to counter it?" Disruptor questioned.

"None that I can-" Flame stopped when their screen suddenly went black then a picture of a laughing clown appeared on the laptop screen. "Shit! We've been hacked!"

"By who?" Disruptor demanded.

"By _him_." A synthetic voice spoke behind the man, who jumped in surprise as he came face-to-face with an androgynous figure in a white outfit with various yellow question marks on its. Not only that, but they wore a white helmet with a comically big yellow question mark.

"IQ." Disruptor greeted his superior.

"Come now, Disruptor. Surely you know by now that the mysterious hacker known by his ID: Joker, likes to pull this sort of thing. In fact, I guarantee that he'll be taking care of our little virus problem soon enough." IQ explained. "Let's have Joker deal with it. After all, he may not work for our organization, but he _does_ eliminate Virals."

"If that is what you believe, sir." Disruptor replied, inwardly apprehensive on leaving the fate of the human race in the hands of a wild card.

* * *

 **[Tokyo Supermarket]**

* * *

"Alright, and this is all you require?" The store clerk, Goro, asked Sumika, who rummaged through her purse for her wallet.

"Yep, thank you Goro-san." The beautiful girl replied with a bright smile.

"I'll just put your total together." The man replied. However, as he typed away, the dark red coding in his eyes flowed down to his fingers and infected the register. "That'll be 890,572 yen, please."

Sumika's eyes widen in surprise as she gaped at the price. "Huh? B-but that can't be right!"

"I'm sorry, but that's what it says. I've worked here longer than you ever will so I know these things." Goro said apologetically with a fake hurt tone.

"But I don't… I don't have that kind of money." The black-haired girl looked down at the ingredients.

"Oh, I'm sure we can come to another agreement. Come with me in the back. It's probably a glitch in the system. I'll help you check it out." The clerk offered, gesturing to a sign that clearly read "Employees Only". He placed a reminder at the register detailing that he would return in a bit as he led Sumika inside.

"Okay, so what do I do now?" Sumika asked timidly.

"You just stand there looking pretty," Goro smirked maliciously. "I'll take care of _everything_."

Before the girl could ask what the man meant or question him on why he had such a scary face, spectral hands composed of dark red coding and corrupted data appeared out of the computer screen on the desk in the manager's office. The hands all grabbed and pulled on Sumika, who screamed in surprise and fear.

"W-what's going on!?" She cried out. Her right hand suddenly felt cold. A quick look made her almost faint, it looked as if her hand was being 'absorbed' into the screen. "N-no…" She whimpered. "No!"

"It's no use. Your innocence… your beauty…" Goro suddenly had this twisted grin splitting his face as glowing red tattoos like circuits from a computer appeared all over his body. "All of it will belong to me in Cyberspace!"

' _Tasukete… tasukete… someone, anyone…'_ Sumika thought with a whimper of fear as she was halfway pulled into the computer.

Goro smirked. This was perfect. Already he could sense the fear radiating off of this human and soon her code would be his to play with as he saw fit.

"Yare, yare, I was wondering where you were hiding out." A voice that haunted the man's dreams spoke out.

"N-no way! I've been tracked?!" Goro exclaimed.

Before he realized, a green digital light emerged from the computer that was about to drag Sumika inside. The light managed to destroy the data arms and caught the girl with one arm as a customized black motorcycle crashed through the wall and skidded to a stop.

Sumika looked up at her savior in awe. A black and grey bodysuit that hugged his masculine frame with blue circuitry that pulsed with a gentle glow. To her great regret, he wore a black helmet that covered the entirety of his head with a shaded visor that kept her from discovering his face.

Though for some strange reason, the girl felt as if she _knew_ this mysterious hero.

"Who… are you?" She asked timidly.

"Me? I'm just a hacker with a heart of gold." He replied. "But you can call me… Joker."

"Kisama! You tracked me?" 'Goro' snarled, dark red circuitry appearing out of his skin.

"It wasn't exactly hard to do. You Virals always leave a distinctive coding signature." The masked man stated. "Besides, there's nothing in the universe that I cannot hack."

"Give me the girl! She's mine! Her coding belongs to me!" The corrupted human demanded.

"Wrong." The rider sets Sumika down on her feet then revved his motorcycle. "The only thing you'll received is deletion." Releasing the accelerator, Joker drove forward, ramming into 'Goro', who managed to catch himself on the front axle as the two were about to crash into the computer… but instead disappeared inside the screen.

"E-eh!?" Sumika exclaimed in surprise as she rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't dreaming. "D-did I… stay up too late?"

* * *

 **[Datastream]**

* * *

Appearing in a flash of light, Joker pressed the brakes on his Machine Cyber, which stopped the motorcycle and sent 'Goro' flying and landing on his back.

"Itai!" The corrupted human growled, holding his aching head.

"Saa, reveal your true form already. I've already looked up all records of someone named Goro. And they certainly don't exist with a face _that_ ugly." Joker taunted, stepped off his motorcycle.

'Goro' snarled once more before the dark red circuitry expands and grows until it reveals a cybernetic lifeform. It seemed to be a knight-like being clad in black data armor with red pulsing circuitry running along its body and armor. A pair of vicious purple eyes appeared behind a wolf-shaped helmet. However, a more interesting feature about the cyber lifeform is that it had a prominent scar over its chest that revealed pulsing dark purple code.

" _ **Kisama! You've ruined my plan!"**_ The cyber monster yelled.

"Yeah, yeah, I get that a lot. Dakara…" The hacker sighed, rubbing the back of his helmet, which disappeared to reveal the face of Kai Shikinami. "Do all bad guys have to monologue about their evil plan and all that cliche crap?"

" _ **I'll see to it that you perish here, human! For this Wolf Knight shall conquer this world in the name of the Virals!"**_ The Viral summoned his broadsword then stabbed it into the 'ground'. _**"Koi, Corruptors!"**_

Rising from the same dark red particles were a dozen black bodysuit-wearing foot soldiers with faceless black helmets and glowing red circuitry. In their hands they wielded frisbee-like disks with glowing red edges.

" _ **Destroy him!"**_ The Wolf Knight Viral ordered. The Corruptors followed their orders, charging at the seemingly lax hacker.

"Yare, yare, you're so noisy." Kai remarked as a holographic keyboard appeared on his left arm, which he typed furiously away at. "Firewall!"

A blue-green data wall emerged in front of him, stopping the Viral minions in their tracks as they slashed and pounded at the defensive wall.

"Well, enough messing around." The human said, pulling out a strange belt buckle with a keyboard-like input pad on the side and an opening on top of the buckle from out of nowhere. "It's time for a little hacking." He placed the buckle on his waist as a black belt with glowing white circuitry running along the strap. Kai held out his hand and called forth a black cylinder with a clear casing and a glowing white crystalline core. "Cyber."

 **[Cyber Program, Ready!]** A synthetic male voice spoke from the Program Core in Kai's hand.

" _ **Hurry! Stop him now, you fools!"**_ Wolf Knight yelled at his minions, who tried everything in their power to destroy the firewall.

Kai inserts the Program Core vertically in a slot on the buckle then pushed it horizontally down to click it in place.

 **Core Locked! CYBER!**

He hovers his hand over the keyboard and inputs a code: CYBER-011010/HACK. With that done, Kai flipped a covering over the Core as blue, green, and white data particles flowed around him. Kai entered a lax stance as an electronica tune played from the belt buckle then nonchalantly said, "Henshin."

 **[ACCESS GRANTED!]**

The data particles clamber onto his form, morphing it until a new figure stood in his place after the particles vanished.

He still retained his black/grey bodysuit with blue circuitry, but now there were green accents coiling around the blue circuitry that ran across his arms, legs, and abdomen. A dark blue chest plate covered his upper chest with the center exposed to reveal a glowing white 'core' and a neon green symbol in the shape of the letter 'C', dark green angular shoulder guards that protected his shoulders. White boots with dark blue armoring on the toes and ankles. Dark blue gauntlets that covered his hands and forearms with a keyboard-like device implanted on the gauntlet of his left arm. A black helmet with a silver mouthpiece, dark blue ear-like protrusions, and an emerald green visor in the shape of a wide V-antenna with the 'horns' protruding outward to the sides that flashed once the armor had been complete.

 **[Cyber Hacker, Defender of the Network, Program Engage!]**

The masked hero popped his knuckles. "There's nothing in this universe… I cannot hack."

The firewall chose that moment to shatter into data particles, allowing the Corruptors to pounce upon their prey.

 **(Play 'To be continued' by Flumpool)**

" _ **Get him! Eliminate the Kamen Rider!"**_ The Viral ordered.

The Rider made the first move, punching the first Corruptor across the face then kicking a second in the gut. "Yare, yare, you guys are so weak." He taunted then elbowed another of the foot soldiers that tried to attack him from behind. "The least you could do is make it more interesting."

This taunt seemed to anger the Corruptors as they viciously tried to attack the Kamen Rider. However, all it served was to make their movements more predictable.

Kai ducked under one of the Corruptors' wide swings then kicked it back with a grunt. "That's more like it. I was getting bored." He brought up his keyboard gauntlet and started typing away.

 **[Program Upload: Blade - Complete!]**

In a burst of data particles, a white photon blade emerged from the gauntlet like an arm blade. The Rider used his new weapon to slash through several of the Corruptors without trouble. Data sparks flew from each strike against the Viral minions' bodies.

"Yes, this is how it should be! All of you weaklings cowering before my power." Kai remarked, running a hand across the photon blade then he pressed the 'Enter' key on his gauntlet.

 **[CORE SLASHER - CYBER]**

The Kamen Rider's photon blade started pulsing with blue and green cyber energy that channeled into the weapon. With a battle cry, Kai slashed his blade in the air, sending a wave of cyber energy directly at the Corruptors, who could do nothing but take the blow and burst into data particles.

"Yosh, that was easier than I thought." The hacker remarked, deactivating the photon blade.

" _ **You let your guard down!"**_ The Viral exclaimed, slashing the Rider across the back with his broadsword.

Kai grunts in pain as the sudden blow sent him rolling on the ground. "Teme… attacking a guy from behind? That's plain dirty."

" _ **I'm a bad guy! What do you expect? I may look like a knight, but I'm not!"**_ Wolf Knight argued.

"Tch, you're so damn noisy…" The masked hero stood up.

" _ **Now prepare to die, Kamen Rider!"**_ The cyber monster ran a claw along the blade of his sword. Purple energy began to pulse around his blade as he prepared to destroy the human.

"Oh please, that's not enough to threaten me." Kai stated. "But that name you keep calling me. Kamen Rider? I'm starting to like it." A smirk appeared behind his helmet. "Yeah, from now on, I'll call myself Kamen Rider… Cyber!"

" _ **Call yourself anything you wish! You'll be dead soon enough!"**_ The Viral charged at the newly named Cyber.

The Rider rolled his eyes. "Big talk for a puppy about to go to the cyber pound." He pressed the number '1' key on his Driver's Keypad then pressed 'Enter'.

 **[UPLOAD]**

The blue circuitry on his bodysuit pulsed with life as Cyber's 'core' sent photon energy down his right leg, encasing it in green and blue data particles.

Just as Wolf Knight was about to strike down the Rider, his sword arm was suddenly caught in an iron-grip by the masked warrior. _**"I-Impossible!"**_ The Viral exclaimed in surprise.

"Heh, I told you… there's nothing in this universe I can't hack." Kamen Rider Cyber stated. "This is your end! Toreaaa!" With a roar, the Rider delivered a reverse roundhouse kick that struck the Viral in the face and sent the monster flying.

 **[CYBER CORE BREAK]**

The Wolf Knight landed on his back as cracks formed across the entirety of his body. _**"T-this can't… be… I was… so close… to obtaining…"**_ The Viral tried to finish his speech, but struggled through the pain. _**"Damn you… Kamen Rider…!"**_

Cyber turned away from his beaten foe. "It's Cyber, Kamen Rider Cyber. And don't worry," He glanced back at the dying cyber monster. "You'll be having more of your Viral friends visiting you soon."

" _ **Curse… you!"**_ Came the kaijin's last words as the Viral exploded into a million red data particles.

 **(End of Theme)**

"Now to get rid of the Viral Infection." Cyber typed a few keys on his gauntlet then pressed 'Enter'.

 **[Program Upload: Eraser - Complete]**

In a split-second, a handheld vacuum-like gun appeared in his hand. "Cyber/Eraser, purging." The Rider pulled the trigger of his tool, sucking the malicious data particles inside as they were slowly eaten away by the Cyber/Eraser. "Purge complete."

Cyber sent his tool away and mounted his Machine Cyber, revving the accelerator to leave the Datastream… until a new energy reading came up on his HUD.

"Nani? A new contact? There's no way it could be a Viral…" He said to himself. "Hmm, it's at the center of the Tokyo Network Circuit." The hacker shrugged. "Oh well, I've always been curious about the secrets of the net."

Revving the throttle, the Rider took off into cyberspace. However, he neglected to notice a shadowy figure with green glitch-like circuitry and dark purple eyes watching him from afar.

"Kamen Rider… Cyber…" The figure spoke in a synthesized voice. "Interesting."

* * *

 **A/N: That's the end of the first chapter. Short as it was, I'll try to make it longer the next time. For now, you've at least gotten the basic rundown on what Cyber looks like. As for the Virals, they basically corrupt programs or assume 'human' form whenever they want to cause chaos.**

 **Kai:** Oi, oi, what kind of intro was that? Where's my mysterious background? My hidden past? Where's any of that?

 **GKC:** Urusei. I'm still new at the whole original Kamen Rider plan. I'm not like seanzilla115 or Kamen Rider ZER0. I try my best to plan. Got it?

 **Wolf Knight:** I feel like I didn't get much time to shine.

 **GKC:** Relax. You'll have a chance again. Or rather, the next meatbag will.

 **Kai:** *Sweatdrop* Why do I have to fight this guy again?

 **GKC:** Because I said so. Unless you want to lose your job?

 **Kai:** Shutting up now.

 **Sumika:** When do I get to meet my knight-in-shining armor?

 **GKC:** You want an answer? In T-minus… never!

 **Kai:** Please don't be mean to Sumika-chan.

 **GKC:** I'm not. I'm simply stating that she won't learn your secret identity… yet.

 **Kai:** Can we just get on with the preview?

 **GKC:** Ah. Soka. Roll the preview!

* * *

 _ **Jikai, Kamen Rider Cyber!**_

Kai: Nandakorewa?

?: Hajimaste, Goshujin-sama!

Sumika: Eh? Kai-kun, who is this girl?

Mizuki: Is this your girlfriend?!

Kai: No, she isn't. I just… found her all by herself.

IQ: A Viral seems to be causing trouble again. Oh? What's this? It seems to have evolved.

 **Hack 2:** The Girl from Cyberspace, and a Shocking Surprise

Cyber: Add-On Core Locked! CYBER UPGRADE!

* * *

 **GKC:** Yare, yare. Who knew making a Rider fic would be this difficult? It's like with Soul all over again.

 **Kai:** Who?

 **GKC:** Uh, nothing you need to worry about! In any case, I need more helpers! More co-writers! More ideas! GIVE ME MORE! I DESIRE MORE!

…

…

 **GKC:** *Cough* Peace out, everyone!


End file.
